


Moonlight Sonata

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, OMFG Fluff!!!!, Piano, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: As he's doing a Mission, Axel lost himself, in the World and in his thoughts. Once upon a time, when he learned something important...





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some FLUFF?!  
> I got the challenge to do Fluff and it's really hard. I hope you'll like it and I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I'm not native speaker and I've dislexia.  
> I've fun!

You could hear the music far away as a beautiful Ball was given in the Castle. Axel had walked away from there because he had nothing to do with them. His mission wasn’t there. He didn’t have to lose more time with them thought it had been really fun to dance with those ladies who thought he was an eccentric duke.

But next time, he really needed another outfit. To melt a bit more easily in the crown. Even though he would never guess that just throwing his coat away would be enough. And now, he was searching it because he couldn’t cross the Corridor of Darkness with only his very deep black V-neck and his shoulders appearing happily with all their tiny freckles. Nop, he needed to find his coat or the employee who took it with them!

Axel pushed a nth door and arrived in a big room with nothing but a huge piano right in the center. It was an odd place for a piano but he closed after him and walked to the piano. He opened the case hiding the shining keyboard and smiled. This piano seemed to wait for someone to play on it. Axel’s long finger slid on the key.

As the smell of old and luxury wood and piece swirled in the room, something he always got memorized jumped and danced with those accents.

 

 

“Focus, young Master!” a voice reverberated in the room.

Isa closed his eyes as his teacher said those words. He was focusing. Yes, he missed some keys but… Well, it was right, he didn’t focus at this moment. He was too busy thinking about Lea.

Now he pushed him out of his mind, or at least as much as he could, and looked at the sheet music. He focused on the melody and only on this, letting his fingers follow the keys. He was learning the piano since so many years and even though his teacher would always complicate everything, playing was natural for him at this point. Especially because of the difficult lifted softly. He would have never believed, when he started to play around three years old, that he would one day reach this level.

And yet.

Here he was!

He could even keep his eyelids closed and play. But not this time because a beautiful flame red was filling his thoughts and he didn’t want to make this course last.

As soon as he finished the oeuvre, his teacher congratulated him.

“Very well, young Master. You’re learning fast. I’d like you to work on the basics, though.”

“Again, Mister Gamme?”

“Yes. It’s only by doing again and again you’d be able to become even better. I told it to you several times, I believe,” he said with a soft smile.

Isa bobbed his chin in a ‘yes’ gesture.

“Very well. I let you train yourself as you wish. I’ll be glad to see you tomorrow.”

The teacher didn’t need to say to him not to neglect his lessons because the boy was really studious.

“I accompany you to the door,” Isa offered.

And polite.

The teacher accepted with a smile and they talked as they walked to the entry, the man pointing out the weak point that Isa must keep an eye on it. The teenager listened and approved. Playing piano wasn’t what he loved the most but he really committed to do well and to be able to bring soft melodious to his parents. And his Grandmother who loved piano too. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her applause him each time he played for her.

The teacher gave one last advice to Isa then said goodbye and walked down the street.

“ISA!!”

The voice coming from the top of the street was Lea’s. Isa immediately turned his head to his best, and dear, friend and smiled at him.

“Hello!” Lea cheered.

“Greetings.”

“I did my homework as fast as possible!” the redhead smiled. “You want to come play with me?”

Isa nodded. “But I’ve to do my piano lesson first. Come inside?” he offered.

“Okay!”

Lea smiled as he walked in the house. Since he had met Isa when they were five, at school, he often came here but never entered. He was very energetic and preferred to go outside. However, he wouldn’t say anything against his dearest friend, preferring to be here and wait for him to be ready.

Usually, Isa always waited for him or helped him with his homework, it was the first time he could be the one staying and it was really exciting!

As much as discovering his house.

Everything was pretty here. He wasn’t that surprise. First of all, Isa was pretty so, to his thirteen-year-old Heart it was normal he had grown up in something as pretty as him.

When they arrived in the living room, he was deeply impressed by the big piano next to the window, and all the bookshelves filled by colorful books.

“It shouldn’t be long. Please, take a seat,” Isa offered.

Lea nodded and sat in a comfy armchair. He smiled at his best friend who replied to it before sitting at the piano. He started to play the notes.

Though he wasn’t that much interested at first, Lea turned his head to Isa when he heard the sound.

“You’re playing music?”

“Yes,” Isa replayed. “I thought I told it to you already.”

“Maybe?” Lea got up and walked to him. “You can play real, real music?”

His friend looked up to him, surprise. His fingers almost scraped on the keys. Playing for Lea? Yes, why not. He’d be happy to play for him, though he was a bit stressed because he didn’t want to disappoint him!

He closed his eyes and let his fingers move on the keyboard, playing what he had in mind. It was a medley of what he had learned. The best part of everything he knew… He just tried to link correctly the pieces together.

When he stopped moving his hands, his eyes still closed, he heard a big “wooaaaaaaaah!!!”.

He opened his eyelid and stared at his best friend who was bouncing on place.

“You’re so good! It looks like the things mom and dad listen to! Woah, woah, woah! My best friend is the best!”

“You’re the best,” Isa replied, looking on the side.

“Naaa, youuu! But! Can you teach me?!” he asked, still bouncing on place.

“Teach you?” Isa repeated. He looked him this time. “Teach you to play?”

“Yes! Please, please, please?”

Lea came next to him and sat on the bench on his side. Isa smiled slightly when he felt the thigh against his.

“Okay. Let’s start with the basics.”

Isa offered him his hands. Lea slid his against his palms and, with a soft smile, his best friend placed his fingers on the key, teaching him the scales with patience. He slid his fingers when needed, he followed the gesture, keeping a tender eye on him…

 

 

“You’re here.”

Axel turned his head toward the man who just talked. He didn’t expect him but smiled anyway.

“What are you doing here?” he smiled.

“You were taking a lot of time and I was…”

“Worry?”

“… in need to know where you were.”

“I’m just here,” Axel said.

He caressed the keys, a grin on his lips.

“I was remembering the past.”

As he said the words, he looked once again toward the man who had folded his arms, pressing his back against the frame of the door, and was watching him.

“Just remembering when you taught me to play piano. You remember it?”

Saïx nodded.

“Yes. I remember every time. You had a real gift.”

“Na, just a good teacher!”

The Second-in-Command didn’t argue and walked to him.

“I wasn’t that good. Especially because…”

Axel turned his head toward him. “Because of what?”

“Because after the first time you started to play, after the first time we have played together, I never felt the need to play if you weren’t there.”

“Aaaaaaaaw!” Axel smiled.

He held out his hand to him.

“Shall we play?” he offered.

Saïx let out a tiny sight and took his hand. He sat next to him, looking him as Axel was sitting next to him.

“What do you want to play?” he wondered.

“Hm… I learned Moonlight Sonata to impress you but I had always preferred when I played it with you,” he smiled.

Saïx couldn’t completely hide his smile.

“Moonlight Sonata it is.”

He placed his hands on the keys and Axel did the same.

Few seconds after that, they played together, their fingers replying to each other and their eyes meeting once in a while. Sometimes, their hands even brushed each other in a movement that had no others means that seek for tenderness.

Axel slightly bent toward him, to his ear, his lips brushing the blue hair.

“I love you,” he muttered.

Those words he never got enough of. Especially when he saw Saïx’s smile, his cheeks becoming slightly red.

“I love you too,” he replied.

He turned his head to him and approached his lips from him, asking in silence for a kiss. Just like ten years before, when they kissed for the first time, playing a duet. When this kiss taught him that he didn’t want to play for someone else than the man of his life. That Lea, Axel, was the music of his life…

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to come say 'hi' in my twitter @Angelscythe  
> Have a great day and thank you for your interest in this fanficiton!!


End file.
